


While We Froze Down Below.

by vibranium



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, feels everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibranium/pseuds/vibranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another anonymous prompt for a fic based on Coldplay's 'Violet Hill.' I don't own Clint, Natasha, or anything Marvel at all.</p>
<p>I hope this is what you wanted :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	While We Froze Down Below.

There is something about being stranded somewhere you know all too well. It is the dead of winter, and the duo of assassins is stranded in the far-off town Tiksi as they wait on extraction. Their ATV has little to no gas in its tank, and they have taken shelter with the vehicle in a small cave-like structure.

 

To make it worse, it is the middle of December, and there are light flakes of snow taking their time falling to the ground. Not only are Clint and Natasha huddled together to keep warm, but they are both shivering, teeth chattering, hands constantly rubbing each other’s, for the constant contact, the reassurance of ‘it’ll be okay,’ and to stave off frost bite.

 

All he can think about in the powerful silence (silence other than their labored breathing and the occasional ‘stay awake with me, for me’ that comes from both spies) is the way she clings to him. They have often been caught waiting in storms such as these, all the time in Europe, and she clings especially close in Russia. He wants to, needs to protect her, knows what emotions and memories her homeland evokes, because for such a seemingly fearless woman, her mother country shakes her down to the bone, worse than the cold they’re enduring.

 

So as Natasha clings to the archer, her archer, she thinks about why he holds her, lets her clutch him, because it is not just when they need to share what little heat they can maintain; he lets her hold onto him whenever she needs to, and she does not always end up sitting on his lap. Sometimes, she just clutches his hand in her own, fingers laced sometimes and other times not, because she needs to remember that he’s there, that he’s going to _stay_ , not abandon her, no matter the situation.

 

She feels sometimes that maybe, as much as she preaches what she was taught back in the Red Room about love, she does indeed harbor that elusive feeling for this man, for this wonderful being that has taken her in and trusted her time and time again with his life. This is one of those times when she feels her chest grow tight, and her mind whispers to her, _Tell him that you love him. You at least owe him that_.

 

She can’t. So they sit and they remain close and hold each other tight, and they wait for extraction. They both think of the other. They both keep quiet.

 

_…There we sat in snow. All that time she was silent still. Said if you love me, won’t you let me know?_


End file.
